gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cheats in GTA V
This article lists all of the Cheats for Grand Theft Auto V. They can be entered as a button combination like the 3D Universe games, or via the phone like in Grand Theft Auto IV (this is exclusive to the PS4/Xbox One/PC version). However the player cannot store these cheats on the phone, meaning that if a cheat deactivates or wears off, it must be imputed again. On the PC version, cheats can be activated by typing into the input bar when pressing ~ or \ on the keyboard. Codes can either be entered during game play or in the pause menu. When activating them in the pause menu the cheat must be activated by pressing start to activate the cheat. Xbox 360 & Xbox One PS3 & PS4 PC Cheats have to be typed in a cheat console, activated by pressing "~" or "\". Phone Cheats On PS4, Xbox One and PC versions of the game, the cheats can alternatively be activated through the protagonist's mobile phone. Notes Glitches *When having the Skyfall cheat activated and have a wanted level, the player is unable to turn left or right when flying, and they will also be unable to fly at a possible 90 degree angle towards the ground. (PS3 and Xbox 360 confirmed) *When switching to another character, and a switch scene is playing (e.g. Franklin coming out of Smoke On The Water, Trevor seen lying down drunk) and the player quickly enters the Skyfall cheat before they are playable, the in-game camera will still be in place of where the protagonist was standing, and the buildings and structures will lose their texture. After a couple seconds, the in-game camera will usually spawn right behind the protagonist, though it may rarely stay where he was standing until he is killed. *If the player deploys their parachute while in skyfall (seen above) with a a 3 or more star wanted level, after a couple of seconds of parachuting, the protagonist will switch to a standing stance while parachuting. Trivia *Unlike Grand Theft Auto IV, cheats will not disable achievements permanently, but only for that game session. This change is likely due to the autosave function in GTA V. Consequently, players should not worry if the game autosaves while cheats are active (for example, if the player accidentally flies under a bridge). *The cheat combination for the Buzzard Attack Chopper is the same combination for the Rhino cheat in both Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and'' Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' (with a few buttons modifications). *Crashing into buildings at the right stop will lead to the player glitching into buildings if the invincibility cheat is on, even in the enhanced version (the most notable of which are the FIB and IAA buildings, which can be accessed by crashing into the right stop on the glass roof and the windows used to snipe IAA agents in the mission Three's Company, respectively, on older and enhanced versions.) *When far out in the ocean with the Invincibility cheat on, trying to swim down to the ocean floor will result in the cheat automatically deactivating. The reason for this is presumably because Rockstar hasn't made the ocean floor go on forever, keeping the player from going down any further. *Activating a cheat during a mission will disable 100% Completion for that mission. *Some cheats are not available during missions. *The player characters are now able to survive explosions from explosives, exploding vehicles with the character nearby or a vehicle exploded with the character still inside or driving it and falling off from high altitudes if the Invincibility cheat is activated, unlike in GTA San Andreas. **However, if the player follows another protagonist, the playable protagonist can still be wasted if they are attacked by the protagonist they are following. *The Invincibility cheat is instantly disabled if the player switches to another character with the Invincibility cheat code enabled. *When the player has a parachute and they enter the skyfall cheat, when the screen goes black for a couple of seconds, quickly tap (PS3) or (Xbox 360). Once the black screen is gone, the protagonist will immediatly open his parachute and can parachute down to the ground. *Activating the slow motion aim cheat may disable the player's special ability (except for Franklin's). The player will not be able to use it until the cheat is deactivated. *If the player activates the slow motion aim cheat and holds (PS3) or (Xbox 360) while entering a vehicle, the game will remain in slow motion mode, despite the cheat originally affecting only the aim. The slow motion can be then deactivated simply by leaving the vehicle. *The Flaming Bullets cheats also affects melee attacks on vehicles. If the player melee attacks a vehicle with the Flaming Bullets cheats activated, that vehicle will be set on fire as if it was shot by bullets with the cheat on. *In the enhanced versions of GTA V, the Skyfall cheat will not work if the Super Jump cheat is turned on. *If the player enters a weather cheat on and quick save the game, then reload; all of the cheats will be deactivated once loaded, but the weather effect will still be present, meaning if the player completes this process straight before starting a mission, they can complete the mission in their desired weather conditions (even snow) and still get 100% completion on missions, as the game does not recognize any cheats being activated (tested on the PlayStation 4 edition). *The slidey cars cheat use to be able to make vehicles accelerate faster than normal. If the player upgrades a super car to its fastest speed, the cheat would make it go twice as fast. This was fixed so the cheat is more accurate. *If the player melee attacks a land vehicle with the explosive melee cheat activated, it is much more dangerous if playing as Trevor in which the explosion will kill him instantly unlike with Michael and Franklin which will simply damage the vehicle, although this only applies to the Xbox and PS4 versions, as in the PC version, melee attacking a vehicle will also cause that vehicle to explode even if playing as Michael or Franklin causing either protagonist to get killed, unless the Invinsiblity Cheat is activated since this cheat causes all three protagonists to survive explosions. *In GTA V one of the options for the weather cheat is snowfall, which is a weather pattern that doesn't occur in normal gameplay or outside the holiday update. Note that going to Sandy shores while it's snowing will make it extremely foggy and makes it unable for the player to see a few feet in front of the character. *None of the weather options for weather cheat is snowfall. *There is a snowfall option on Xbox 360 tested several times to confirm it. Although there is snowfall, the snow does not cover the ground. *In the enhanced version of GTA V, the super jump cheat is not as controllable while in the air as it is in the last gen version. Video Navigation }} de:Cheats (V) es:Trucos de Grand Theft Auto V fr:Codes dans GTA V pl:Kody do GTA V Category:GTA V Category:Cheats